


and things that don't

by pray_for_sound



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Armie finds out about Timmy and his extra-curricular peach activities and has some feelings about it.





	and things that don't

Armie hasn’t been okay since the peach conversation. Well, truthfully, he might have been struggling long before then, but there was enough slack in the line they’d been given that he hadn’t had to face up to anything yet. 

They’re dead center of principle photography and having dinner at Luca’s one night. It is just the three of them: Luca, Armie, and Timothée, and pasta has been served and mostly consumed. Armie uncorks a second bottle of Barbaresco and pours for everyone as they’re finishing eating. 

Luca is discussing the combining of shoots, two shorter ones into a longer day to make room for an extra day of filming. It is idle conversation, nothing is set in stone, he is just thinking out loud essentially about how the schedule could potentially work out.

“What’s getting added in now?” He asks casually placing the wine bottle back on the table.

Luca’s eyes sparkle. “The peach scene.”

“Oh my god, you’re actually going to film it?” Armie almost giggles. He blames the alcohol.

Timmy looks over at him from across the table, eyes laughing and his tongue stuck up under the inside of his lip, playing with his teeth. 

“Well it was always the goal to have it be in the film, but we were never sure of the physicality of it, perhaps whether we could find a peach big enough,” Luca explains. 

At that Armie snorts into his wine. “Are you paying him to say these things about you, T? Because…”

“Alright, alright. Come on now, don’t be mean,” Timmy interrupts. “I wanted it to be in the movie. I think it will make a good scene. Something I haven’t seen before. But…”

“Oh, I agree with you one hundred percent,” the wine is making Armie overly sincere, “there has never been a scene like this. The risk of accidentally making it hilarious is too high.” 

“Yeah…” Timmy trailed off, moved his eyes around the room a little and tried again. “Well, I think I figured it out. Enough to at least try to film it.”

Armie’s feels slightly dizzy and takes a careful sip from his glass. “Like, you really thought about it and now you feel okay about trying?” His eyes dart to Luca who looks so amused, he immediately regrets asking, feels exposed in a way he hasn’t yet felt.

“No, I tried it.” Timmy stares him straight in the face as he says it daring him to ask him to elaborate. Sometimes when they’re on set, Armie sees these glimmers of brazen flirtation in Timmy, like sometimes he wakes up in the morning and knows he’s extra sexy that day or something, and rides it around daring anyone who comes near him to deny it. Usually Armie takes it in stride, flirts back depending on how he woke up that morning. But here, at the dinner table of their director, it completely disarms him. He feels younger and less experienced than Timothée in that moment, like he would never dare explore his body the way his co-star is flaunting that he has.

But that’s absolutely not true, because he is Armie Hammer, dammit. And he has well and truly explored his sexuality and publicly joked about it to top it off. “Hot,” he manages and scrapes a bite of pasta together from his plate.

“It kind of was,” Timmy smirks, “but in a weird, this shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but it totally is working for me right now but maybe never again, way.” 

Armie now has a full-on moving image of Timmy enjoying a peach more than he thought he would vibrating in his brain and he really needs to get the reigns back on this conversation or else he might fucking explode. 

“You’re too much, Timo.” He smiles softly downward shaking his head a little. “I look forward to trying to emotionally support you through filming it. It’s gotta be weirder than trying it alone.”

At that Timothée laughs loudly, his mouth wide and wine-red as he leans back in his chair. “You’re definitely right about that, I hadn’t even thought about it. Fuck, that’s going to be a weird day.” 

Luca who had until this point been watching the two of them carefully chimes in, “Like any other day of film-making, we’re trying to startle something out of our viewer, make them desire things they thought impossible. “ He gets up from the table picking up his plate. “You’ll do great, Timothée.” 

Timmy leaves before Armie, he has a longer walk back to his apartment, where as Armie only has to walk across the street. He lingers drying dishes with Luca. 

“Did you tell him to try it?”

Luca laughs, “God no. Although I may have mentioned considering myself to try it. Just to see.” 

* * * *

 

That was four days ago. Armie feels like a terribly fucked up human and disrespectful co-star, but he can’t stop thinking about it. And then he remembers how Timmy’s eyes flashed at him when he said it, the determination to get under his skin. Well, he’s done it. This little millennial and his god damned willingness to flirt with everything that moves, and even things that don’t. Fuck. 

They filmed the nosebleed scene today. Everything is a push and pull of dramatic tension that needs to be upheld with reverence and sometimes it leaves him breathless, like when Timmy gasps, “ _you’ll fucking kill me if you do that_ ” and he’s good, he’s so good that Armie can’t tell his insides that it isn’t real, that he doesn’t mean it. The thrumming energy between them follows him home at night.

He sits and smokes on his balcony considering how it felt to have Timmy’s legs all in his lap, to comfort him. To be the target of his gasps, to be the one producing them with his hands. He scrubs a hand over his face and tries to remember if he has any liquor in his apartment. He just needs a little space. Mentally. 

Inside, he pulls a bottle of gin from the freezer. Scrapes around in the fridge for some tonic or soda. Flips the TV on in the bedroom, something mindless. He can’t be the only one dealing with the effects of this exercise in prolonged frustration. He should probably talk to Timmy about it. After all, they are in this thing together, and from day one that has bonded them. He’d probably sit and listen with his eyebrows all intensely together and have something actually helpful to say. 

Armie shakes his head a little bit at how close he was to thinking that was a good idea. Yeah, definitely go to your co-star and be like _hey, you know how we’re all up in each others’ shit all the time, yeah that’s starting to fuck with me, and then you had to go and tell me that you stuck your hard dick in a peach and now I’m just not okay anymore._

Like, that would not go over well. Just like it’s still not going over well and Armie’s stomach does this weird fluttery thing every time he goes back to the mechanics of it. Like, where did he get the peach? Did he go and buy it? Did he ask someone to get it for him? What time of day was it? Did he do it late at night, like it was something he could only do in an appropriate, nighttime setting, or did he consider it fucking research, like an obligation, and sit in his apartment in the middle of the afternoon and tug his shorts down, like better get to work?

Did he watch porn before hand? During? Was it purely a physical experiment? Or did he use it to get further into Elio’s head? Probably that one, the fucker. Timmy is so earnest. He probably took it very seriously. Considered the peach as Armie’s asshole and everything. Imagine. He needs more gin. 

The more he tries not to think about it, the more his mind keeps supplying images of Timmy in his apartment on the couch digging his fingers into a peach, getting hard in his shorts thinking about touching the inside of someone’s body instead of a fruit. Armie feels his own dick starting to harden, the heat pooling in his groin as he pictures Timmy pulling his hard cock out of his shorts, stroking it a little, his head tipping back because it feels _good_. 

Ugh, god. This is getting out of hand. Armie can’t believe this is his life. Here he is, with a full boner over his younger, very male co-star. He guesses that it’s to be expected. The movie is very sensual, encouraging everyone and everything to be desired, so really he’s just denying himself that indulgence in the sexiness of it all by acting like it’s not getting to him. He’s only human after all. 

Armie palms himself in his boxers, squeezing a little, exhaling because even that takes the edge off a little bit. The Timmy in his head brings the peach to his dick and rubs the opening around the head, teasing himself. Armie is so fucking hard. He gets a firm hand around his cock and pulls, his legs falling open on the bed. He tugs at his balls with his other hand as he imagines Timmy lowering the peach onto his full dick, whimpering a little. Armie goes from _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ to his whole body is lit up and humming embarrassingly quickly. 

He thinks about Timmy writhing around on his couch stroking a dripping peach up and down his glistening hard-on. Did he cum in it? How far did he take this _I tried it_ thing? Did he do it for long enough to be like, _yep, this works_ and then toss the whole thing in the garbage? Or did he totally method act it out and aim his spunk right into the middle of the fruit as he pumped it out of himself?

Armie’s dick is slick now as he jacks himself off, starting to lose himself in the pleasure of his own hand and his fantasy. In his head Timmy cums hard into the peach, holding it down with one hand, the other stroking the part of his dick that doesn’t fit inside. This is the image that tips Armie over the edge and he scrambles for a towel from the floor next to his bed, watches his semen spurt out of his cock, his whole body heaving from the power of his orgasm. 

He tips his head back against his pillows, spent. Wipes his dick off and pulls his boxers up. Wonders how he’s going to pretend _that_ didn’t just happen. 

Maybe he’ll tease back like Timmy teased him. _Tim, I’m curious about the peach thing, I kinda want to try it too. Any pointers? Are there super big peaches around because, I mean… Let’s be real here._ Armie smiles smugly to himself. He might be fucked, sure, but the least he can do is spread the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal head-cannon: Everyone fucked at least one peach during the making of this movie.


End file.
